Carlisle x Esme
by Katrina Rosalie Quinn
Summary: They'd never met before, but they'd certainly meet again. A one shot about Carlisle and Esme's first meeting. Pure love and fluff. Please review! :)


Carlisle x Esme By: Katrina Rosalie Quinn

I do NOT own twilight

Wish I did :)

**Authors** **Note: Hi Everyone! It's the same great story but with a little bit of better editing! Enjoy and please review!!! ****If I get 5reviews or more I'll post a sneak peak of chapter one of my in progress twilight fanfiction :) **

More than eighty years had passed since Carlisle had found Esme, and yet he still looked at her with those incredulous eyes of first love. It would always be that way for them. - Edward, on Carlisle and Esme

Carlisle's POV July 16 1911 6:23 pm

The emergency room (ER) is practically empty. Not too surprising. I didn't want to complain, no paitents meant people were in good health and were home with friends and family. But no patients means no work. My personal assistant Ms. Savannah Coleman was silently crying as she read the end of Romeo and Juliet, the book I had lent her a month ago. I wasn't a fan of the characters but the storyline and outcome was intriguing. Outside I could hear the occasional car driving by or hoofbeats and carriage wheels. Otherwise it was quiet, peaceful night for the small town. "That book is a masterpiece." Savannah sniffled, smiling a watery smile as she closed the book. I nodded, semi agreeing with her.

Without warning or any type of que there were fast hurried footsteps racing towards the emergency room. A man with oily balding brown hair bursted into the room, panting and out of breath. "Are you the doctor?" His deep voice bellowed. I immediately stood. "Yes, I am. Is everything alright?" The panting man shook his head. " My daughter, Esme broke her leg while climbing a tree. Our usual doctor was out of town so we came here." I nodded seriously, a broken leg was fairly bad but wasn't usually a life or death situation. "Alright. What's your name?" Savannah rushed to my side asking questions I didn't quite know the answers to yet. "What's wrong? Is everything okay? Who's hurt? Are they dying? Do I need to go get Dr. Peterson from the ICU?" I ignored her questions and listened to the man. "I'm Gerald Platt, my daughter is Esme Platt." Mr. Platt spoke his voice quieter than before. His eyes worriedly flashed to the impatiently bouncing Savannah next to me. "Esme won't need the ICU, will she?" I gave the man a calming smile. "I can't be sure but I don't think so. Most broken legs aren't like that." I grabbed my medical bag and followed the man through the long dull hallways. Savannah followed, being unusually quiet for her. "Platt, that's an interesting name. You said your usual doctor was out of town. Does he work here?" Mr. Platt shook his head. "No, we live in Columbus. It took us four hours to get here." I gasped. "Four hours?" Poor Esme must be in so much pain! Mr. Platt nodded. "You were the next closest doctor." He simply stated. We hurried out the ER doors and to Mr. Platt's carriage. "This is my wife Sophia and that's Esme." He gestured towards Mrs. Platt, a stout more heavy woman with honey blonde hair whose expression was one of utter annoyance, and then on a second thought gestured towards a figure in the back. I frowned slightly at the way he dismissed Esme. That's no way for a father to treat his daughter. The nearly invisible figure in the back stared curiously at me. So this is Esme. From what I could see of her she was rather pretty, unnaturally so. Savannah tugged at my hand impatiently. "Is the child alright? Is she bleeding? Is it too late to stop the infection? What will we tell her parents of she doesn't make it?" I like my assistant well enough but she was not good at being calm and not alarming the patients. Esme's brown eyes widened in alarm at Ms. Coleman's words. I tried speaking calmly to Esme. My mouth felt dry and it was hard to even say hello. "Hello Esme, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. So your parents told me you broke your leg which I know feels painful but it's usually not all that bad. You're going to be fine." Esme smiled timidly at me. I smiled back being careful not to frighten her by showing too much of my teeth.

"Do you mind if I help you out of here so we can get you inside as quickly as possible?" Esme shook her head. "I don't mind." Her voice was hypnotizing. It was soft, sweet, gentle, caring, and so much more. She spoke with emotion. It was hard to focus on my job. I carefully picked her up, being sure not to let her injured leg hit anything. I'm sure she was in enough pain as it is. In the dim light that shone from the street lamps I could see that Esme had wavy caramel colored hair that fell just past her thin shoulders. Esme wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head into my shoulder. She seemed shy. I carefully set her on one of the hospital beds. Kneeling down to eye level with her I asked if she was alright. She nodded and stared down at her hands.

It surprised me to see our hands were almost the same color. I swiftly walked away from Esme and grabbed a hospital gown that was too thin to protect Esme from the cold air. I oddly felt bad, it's not like I had a choice, they're the only hospital gowns we have. Feeling unusually flushed I spoke. "If you could please put this on it would make my work a lot easier." Esme nodded without meeting my eyes. With a second of consideration I turned back to Esme. "Would you like Nurse Savannah's help? She's very sweet." And a bit pushy at times, but she is sweet at heart. " Thank you doctor, but I believe I can manage." She smiled. "You have a beautiful smile." The words blurted out of my mouth before I could stop them. Esme blushed a deep red at my compliment. I decided to leave before I embarrassed the poor girl anymore. Closing the door for my patient so she wouldn't have to move anymore than necessary, I walked down the silent hallway. What is going on with me? I feel flushed, my hands are clammy and my mouth is dry. This isn't natural for me. I'm a doctor, I am nothing if not professional. And this young woman had caused me to feel emotions I've never felt before. Ms. Savannah walked up to me a clipboard in hand. "Here's all her information." I grabbed the clipboard, a little too fast for a human, excited to learn everything I could about the mysteriously charming young woman. Also because I ( as the doctor ) am supposed to know these things about my patient. Her full name is Esme Anne Platt. I smiled as I read her name. A perfect name for a perfect person. Oh, I have lost control of my thoughts now. I read the rest of the of her information trying to ignore my own thoughts. Sixteen years old, female, not allergic to any medication. I read the words hungrily, I yearned to know more about her.

I knocked on the hospital door. "Esme Platt?" It wasn't polite to just open a hospital door even if you're the doctor. I was a little nervous she was too shy to tell me to come in. Thankfully only seconds later she permitted my entrance. "Hello Ms. Platt. How are you today?" I've noticed it's always good to make small talk with your patients. It gets their minds off where they are and if they're in pain it distracts them. Esme smiled happily, as I sat in the chair next to her. " Please call me Esme, Ms. Platt doesn't sound like me. I'm okay. How are you?" Her question surprised me. Most of the patients only answer questions never really ask them. How am I? Well, let's see. I'm confused how Esme is making me feel. I'm mildly upset with myself because I like what she's forcing me to feel. I gave the lovely Esme a shorter answer.

"I'm doing well. Do you mind if I ask you some questions Esme?" Esme shook her head, smiling the entire time. "I don't mind even a little bit." I smiled as well. She's such a happy girl. It took me a minute to remember what medical questions I'm supposed to ask. What I really wanted to know was everything about her. Her hobbies, where she lived, her favorite colors. Anything and everything about Esme Anne Platt. "So according to your parents you put up quite a fight with a tree earlier today." Esme blushed once again, so pretty. I need to get a hold of my thoughts. "Yes. Our neighbor has a son and he said girls couldn't climb trees and I wanted to prove him wrong." I chuckled. She was headstrong and stubborn as well as sweet, beautiful, and unbelievably compassionate. "Well did you succeed?" Esme laughed, it was like music. "Actually, I did. I only broke my leg because while climbing down our neighbor's son distracted me." She scowled.

It took great measures not to laugh at her scowl. It didn't even look mean, she was too nice to be mean. "So Esme, on what level would you describe your pain? Ten being extremely painful and one being slightly uncomfortable." Esme kept smiling. It made me smile to see Esme smile. She was such a happy person. " I'd say about a seven, maybe a six. I guess the levels went down on the way here." I nodded, that made sense. She was more used to the pain. "Alright, now I'm going to examine your leg. It shouldn't hurt," I assured her. "But it might just a little, okay?" Esme nodded seriously, the smile that never seemed to leave her face dimmed slightly at the mention of pain. Carefully poking and prodding at her injured leg I decided to get to know Esme. "Tell me a little bit about yourself, Esme Platt." Esme's bright joyful smile reappeared causing a warm fuzzy feeling to erupt from inside of me. "What do you want to know?" I tried not to be too obnoxious with my answer. "Anything you want to tell me. Favorite color, whatever you'd like." Esme's enthusiasm was tangible in the air. " Okay doc." I surprised myself by what I said next. "You can call me Carlisle." Esme laughed and I was interested in knowing why. "Okay Carlisle. I live in a beautiful white farmhouse in Columbus Ohio, with my parents, of course. I'm an only child, which most people assume I'm spoiled because of that. I like my life and I am very happy though I sometimes find it hard to conform to the behavior that is respectful of a young lady." She was amazing. She had opinions but was respectful of everyone elses. "Don't chastise yourself to badly. You seem like more of a lady then anyone else who comes in." I remarked. Why did I say that? Is something wrong with me? What is this young lady doing to me?!

Esme blushed a deep scarlet. "Thank you Carlisle." She whispered almost too quiet for my supernatural ears to hear. I smiled, this young woman would make someone very happy someday. I ever so gently massaged where I was ninety percent sure her leg had broke. Esme took in a sharp breath. I immediately took my hands off and looked up to if she was in any pain. Her face appeared alarmed. Her eyes widened as she spoke. "Your hands are so cold." I sighed involuntarily. No blood circulation did that. Usually I told my patients that working in the chilly hospital all day is what made my hands so cold. But I wanted to be honest with Esme. "They're always like that." I admitted, waiting for her reaction.

"Cold hands, warm heart." Frozen in place at her words, I stared at her. She was beautiful inside and out. She did things to me and always managed to surprise me with whatever she said. "Thank you Esme Platt." I said it low enough she wouldn't be able to hear but I meant it with all of my heart. Silence lasted while I finished examining her leg. It looked like a clean break but I wouldn't really be able to tell until the X Ray. I was about to ask her if she wouldn't mind coming with me so I could X Ray her leg when her crystal voice spoke again. "Carlisle, do you believe in love at first sight?" I almost choked on thin air. I had never really thought about it. "To be honest Esme, I'm not sure." Esme nodded. "I do." I continued to choke on literally nothing.

The way she stared at me, it made me feel happy but extremely exposed as well. "Why is that?" I stared at Esme trying to figure out the mystery that she was. Esme shrugged. "Sometimes two people meet, and there's an immediate spark between them. It's a magical spark that both people feel. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity and I don't think people should let it pass. My parents met by love at first sight and I dream that one day, when I am older, it will happen to me." Esme's voice traveled with me to her future. She would meet by love at first sight, probably in a beautiful park, she would meet a young man who would give her everything she could ever want or need. She would be loved and spoiled beyond her most amazing dreams. I smiled at Esme. "I have no doubt that you will Esme Platt."


End file.
